Wireless network technology for Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) is the core technology to realize an environment allowing to interconnect anything such as a person to a person, an object to an object, machine to machine, a product to a product, a network to a network, an organization to an organization, in a space, and to exchange information or action in real-time or if necessary.
To construct such an environment, a computer including an embedded wireless interface function should be planted in the environment and the object so that the environment or the object itself becomes intelligent to recognize, perceive, monitor, and trace the surrounding space shape through a micro sensor. Also, the computers containing the information should be connected over the ubiquitous wireless network to exchange their information reciprocally.
To fulfill those functions, a micro and low-power wireless chipset technology and a networking technology to wirelessly interconnect the small chips and sensor devices can be applied.
It is necessary to research and develop techniques for implementing a comfortable, safe, and convenient green u-life for the sake of sustainable USN infrastructure and service environment construction based on remote energy supply chain, by ensuring reliability of the USN application service, applying the USN to various industries, and developing the remote energy supply chain technique with long-term lifetime, a low-power structure of the sensor node and a method for supplying and obtaining a self-sustainable power supply, a standardized sensor interface, and a self-sustainable sensor node platform and a sensor node based on System-on-Chip (SoC) which are light-weighted and easily supplied to provide user-friendly development environment.
However, the sensor node used to construct such an environment needs to be turned on all the time and thus consumes considerable power. Thus, what is needed is a method for reducing the power consumption of the sensor node.